Do you want a hug?
by Usakami
Summary: Takes place after Justice for all, case 4. Pearl has made reservations for Phoenix and Maya at the Gatewater hotel, but Phoenix has a better use for it. Phoenix/Edgeworth.


I don't own the characters, or the ace attorney series. If i did...well, you know. XD

* * *

A sigh escaped the lips of an exhausted defence attorney

A tired sigh escaped the lips of one Phoenix Wright, defence attorney. He stood in the lobby of the gatewater hotel, rather perplexed by the small key he held in his hand. The key to a room for one night for two booked by Pearl Fey, for Phoenix and his 'special someone' as the young girl put it. Of course Phoenix was paying for it, and for the festivities of last night, Lotta's new camera and probably a lot of things the young man was not aware of yet.

Back to the problem at hand, Pearl had made reservations for Phoenix and Maya, believing they were a couple, which they were not. However, the eight year old kept reminding him to "enjoy the night with your 'special someone'". He pounced upon the loop hole of course and phoned a certain prosecutor to meet him there.

He had been longing to spend some 'alone time' with Miles Edgeworth since his abrupt return, and he certainly wasn't going to pass up the chance.

Phoenix was nervous, for want of a better word. He and Edgeworth had long since established a relationship, but never had they slept in the same bed together. Phoenix glanced at a clock, it was getting late and Edgeworth was due to arrive at any moment. Now Phoenix started panicking. He was wearing Jeans and a T-shirt, was he too under-dressed? Not under-dressed enough? Was he –

"Hello Phoenix." The spiky haired lawyer then made a noise that could only be described as 'like a pre-pubescent girl'. Whipping round, he saw his favourite prosecutor smirking at him. He was also dressed casually, but still kept an air of class about him. Like a well groomed animal that- Holy shit he wasn't wearing his cravat! He just couldn't picture Miles without that thing…

"Excuse me Phoenix but you're staring at my neckline. Do stop, it's irritating." The silver haired man said crossly, rubbing his neck gingerly. Such a gesture meant he was nervous being stared at, or he missed his cravat. Phoenix guessed at the latter. He quickly got over the initial shock and smiled.

"Hi Miles, you look different without your pink suit!" he chirped, taking the prosecutor's hands in his own.

"It's **magenta** Wright." He retorted, obviously irked enough to use Phoenix's surname. This only made the lawyer's grin widen as he dragged the prosecutor to their room.

* * *

It was quiet, that was apparent. The two lawyers stood side by side, not far from the doorway, staring awkwardly at the large double bed.

"Well…" Said Phoenix quietly, not quite sure what to say, considering he was probably thinking the same thing as the man next to him.

"Yes…" the prosecutor seemed calm about the situation, or at least calmer than the defence attorney. "Well, Phoenix, I _do_ hope you have something to wear in bed?" Phoenix felt like he had just turned to stone. He blushed a curious shade of red and made a strangled cry for help. Edgeworth of course smirked at the man's neglect to consider something like that. He then proceeded to slip a pair of pink pyjamas out of his bag (which Phoenix had somehow never noticed), and shut himself in the bathroom to change.

Phoenix, however, decided to strip down to his shirt and boxers in the middle of the room, still thoroughly embarrassed. Edgeworth returned shortly, his clothes draped over one arm, and Phoenix had to admit that Edgeworth looked so cute in those pink pyjamas. Smiling, he trotted over to Edgeworth, intending to give him a hug and…

"Hold it." …ended up with a hand in his face. "Before you so much as touch me, answer something for me." Phoenix frowned, what would Edgeworth ask him that was so important? "Why did you invite me here?" Phoenix stood silent. That was a question he really wasn't sure how to answer. "It's not like I don't appreciate you asking me, but you could have easily just cancelled the reservation. So why?" Phoenix suddenly became interested in the floor. He struggled to find the words needed to explain fully.

"I guess…it's because I missed you." Edgeworth seemed mildly surprised. "We just got together and…then you left. Without saying anything, just that note; 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.' Do you know how much I worried!?" Phoenix was very nearly shouting, but just managing to keep a reasonable volume. He wasn't angry, he didn't think he could ever be angry at Edgeworth, it was just all the pent up emotion of the prosecutor's departure, and all that time spent without him. By now Phoenix was on the verge of tears, his shoulders shook with every sob, and he didn't really care if Miles saw him like that.

"Do you want a hug?" Phoenix looked at Edgeworth, confused. Had he just asked what he thought he did? He held a generally straight face, though it was soft and concerned. Phoenix nodded hesitantly. Edgeworth stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the defence attorney. Momentarily stunned, the situation soon sunk in and he returned the gesture, and broke down in the man's arms.

For maybe about five minutes Phoenix cried into Edgeworth's shoulder, all the while he could feel him rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words to him. When Phoenix released his grip on the prosecutor, all but half asleep from his melt-down, Edgeworth kissed him lightly and rubbed his cheek with a thumb.

"I'm here now, Phoenix, and I don't intend to abandon you again." Phoenix's exhausted mind took in what had just been said and he smiled warmly. Perhaps the best he had smiled in a while. Edgeworth returned the smile and led the tired lawyer to the bed, where they drifted off into pleasant sleep in each others arms.

Phoenix would have to thank Pearl for the reservation later.


End file.
